The Calloway Saga
by Baxley
Summary: A completely original story based very loosely on the TV series, Commander in Chief, but filled with original characters. Ride with Mackenzie Allen Calloway on her roller coaster life to the Presidency and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

_The Calloway Saga _

_by Baxley & CourtneyHawk_

_(I do not own anything from Commander in Chief and am not getting any money from this.)_

_*note: My Mackenzie Allen is a bit different from the TV series character. Everything about this story is original, including the names of their children. Many thanks to my friend, CourtneyHawk, for this original piece of work. _

_***_

_Kansas City, Missouri__ 1998 _

_"History are those moments in time. Where that first step can lead us to better and brighter things."_

_Rod Calloway walked around his class room and picked up a note from one of his high school students. He playfully started to read. "That and Kelsey Zack here wants to go to the prom with you." He snickers putting down the note at the girl's desk with a grin._

_"__Mister Calloway, is your wife really running to be Mayor?" Zack was annoyed at the man, his 10__th__grade history teacher. _

_"__Deputy Mayor," Rod answered back now looking forward to the minutes clicking down off the clock. It was his first day back and it was election day of all things. He had taken sometime off to help Mac with her city wide campaign. _

_"__My dad says she's gonna get creamed!" The young man smirks as the bell rang. _

_Rod let out an inward groan. He had spent half the night telling Mackenzie it was okay for her to lose an election. The teasing of this student wasn't helping him much. He started to pack up as the kids all left his class room. "Marie!" he smiles seeing Mac's mother walk in holding Justin tight in her arms. _

_"__Granny and I hung out buttons tooo-day," Justin flashed a bright smile. _

_"__You did?! That's great son." He took the young boy and exchanged a how-is-she-doing look with Marie Allen. _

_"__Nervous as hell," she said in front of the young boy. He noticed the look on Rodrick's face and laughed. "Come on, the boy is going to be in a politically family. He will have to get used to a little swearing." _

_"__I talked her into taking on Dylan Selders," Rod frowned. The __Republican Deputy Mayor was facing charges and yet the public still liked the man. _

_"__You and Congressman Stevenson have done all you can. I know you love her, Rodrick, but my girl can __stand on her own two feet. Now get on! We come here to pick yer ass up," she laughed, waving her son-in-law onward. _

_Rod walked down the long hallways holding little Justin. The students all in their lockers or running off to some practice or talking about heading home. He shifted past the bee hive of activity with his mother-in-law as they hit her late model car. He couldn't as of yet afford two cars on a teacher's salary. He had depend on the Allen's to pick him up as Mac used their car to campaign in._

_"__Mama cried today," Justin frowned looking at Rod as Marie put Justin in his car seat. _

_"__Marie?" Rod frowned looking towards her. _

_"__Nerves, Rodrick, now drive us! I've been driving all day!" she laughed as she handed Rod the car keys. "Move it! Your going to miss her at the dealership at this rate." _

_***_

_Mackenzie Allen Calloway used her bright smile to win over another voter. It was hiding out timid she felt at this first real run at anything. She remembered the very first day when she told Rod she wanted to run for this office. Then Rod did something she didn't' expect. Course she should had expected it. He always did something like this. He had called up his old friend, the Joplin Congressman Clark Stevenson, and put a run together for her. "Thank you for your support!" She shook yet another hand offering yet another smile._

_Rod pulled up and couldn't hide that big goofy grin as he watched her. He had those images in his head. _

_"__Get your head out of the clouds, Rodrick," Marie teased, laughing getting out of the car with Justin in her arms. She walked over quickly taking her place kissing Mac's cheek. "Hello sweetheart your hubby has his head up in the clouds again." _

_"__I'll come back down to earth for you," Rod finally spoke up walking to stand beside wife._

_"__Later," Mac teased and laughed. "My mother's here." _

_"__Oh, Good Lord! You two are worse now than the day I finally married you off." _

_"__Mommy and Daddy do kissie," Justin smirked, reaching out to pull his parents away. _

_"__Howdy!" A voter walks up, taking Mac's hand. "How come you let this little lady run, Calloway?" The man a native Texan turns to Rob with a smirk. He was a transplant here in Kansas city. "Politics really should be man's work." _

_"__Man's work?" Mac just stood their raising an eyebrow. _

_"__Well you see, I like to think she's smarter than me," Rod make remark back towards the voter. "I hope if we are lucky enough to have a daughter one day she'll be inspired to do things her mother did." _

_Mac looked up at Rod wondering how far did he think she would go. "Oh, you rascal! I just want to be a deputy mayor. Rod has visions of me in the White House with his day dreams." _

_"__Is that so wrong? The boy's always been a dreamer, and that's what I like about him," Marie laughs. _

_"__Well good luck to you, Mrs Calloway," he takes her hand before walking off. Rod frowns looking at __Mac. _

_"__What is it?" Mac frowned at her husband's glance._

_"__You know, I miss the days when I could defend your honor by threatening to punch a guy's lights out that would insult you," Rod snickered. "Woman's work, indeed" _

_"__Rod, you were never the type to do that sort of stuff anyway," she laughed taking another hand and __looks at him. "This was a mistake. I should have stayed home with Justin these long months." She whispered to him while shaking another hand. "My mother sees more of our son than I do." _

_"__Take a deep breath, dear. He'll understand," Marie grinned. _

_"__Will he?" she sighed, and they now walked together leaving her mother in charge of Justin. _

_"__Tonight it will be all over with. You won't have to campaign ..." _

_"__Ever again," she finished his sentence for him with a smirk. "Oh Rod, I'm happy here. Why would I ever want to leave?" _

_"__Clark wants to retire at some point," he tried to tempt her with another race. "He needs to retire as he puts it." _

_"__Washington? I don't want to go there! We are getting way ahead of ourselves. Rod, I haven't even won this election yet." _

_"__Governor's race then?" Rod teased. _

_"__ROD!" she blushed as a campaign worker over heard them. "He isn't serious, Gale. He's just teasing me because I'm a little nervous about tonight." _

_"__You'll do fine," she smiled and moved on, and did a double take as she noticed Rodrick Calloway nuzzling his wife's neck._

_"__Rod, do you really want to start that now?" she looked around, still feeling nervous but loving his attention. "We have a few hundred more hands to shake." _

_"__I am warming you up for the main event." _

_"__What's the main event?" she was curious. _

_"__You, me, deputy mayor's office," he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, looking at her blushing face. _

_"__Oh Rod!" she looks around and grasp another hand as they go inside the small meeting room with the campaign staff of four people."We don't even know if I'll win. He could still pull it out." _

_"__He'll be in the jump suit before the month is out. I like to think the voters aren't that stupid." _

_Mac looks at him. Her eyes twinkling with a hint of foresight which was rare for her the gift her Aunt had. "We both know the voters have ways of turning on you. Aren't you the history teacher?" Mac __reached over whispering towards a gray haired staff woman. _

_Rod frowned, because when his wife was right....she was right. "Not today, and not this time. I think your safe." _

_Mac smiled as she took his hand leading him towards one of those seats that couldn't really fit his large frame. She asked a few more questions of her staff before turning on the television waiting on the local news to come on. _

_The long list of national elections was hard to sit through. The workers and Mac shifted in their chairs. If they had gone near the judge's office like Mac's father had suggested, they would know the results even sooner. Rod frowned knowing Mac couldn't handle upsetting her father. She wanted to impress him with this win. _

_'In the local races' __The announcer was on, and the local news finally started giving them the first shots of the Mayor's race. Of course the Mayor had the big going out party. He was going to loose this year, but what of the deputy race? Rod let out an groan watching his wife chew on her finger nails. What was he doing to her? Did he really want to do this every two to four years?_

___'A shocking yet not unsurprising turn of events as newcomer Mackenzie Allen Calloway has won the deputy Mayor's race. With the current and outgoing deputy mayor facing charges I hope Mrs. Calloway is ready to face having to clean up his mess!' _

_Mac jumped up wrapping her arms around the huge man's neck as she soon turned to hug her son and mother. _

_"__You did it!" Rod grinned with pride. "I told you nothing to worry about." _

_"__On a scale of one to ten how worried were you really?" Mac nuzzled his neck holding him tight. _

_"__A two," he teased._

_"__A two?" Mac looked upset. "Is that it? I mean after all my nail biting! What's a ten, Mister Calloway?" _

_"__Clowns."_

_"__Clowns?" Mac looked shocked and started to protest. "That has you worried? Not the fact your poor wife could have been bitterly defeated by a crook?" she pouts trying to get a reaction out of him. _

_"__Have you seen the make up?" he chuckles kissing her noise._

_"__TEASE!" she frowned and kissed him. "Oh Rod let's go home. Justin looks so tired, and Mom needs to go get Daddy from the court house." _

_Rod took the little boy from his mother-in-law and headed off towards the waiting car. _

_"__Mommy won! Mommy won! Mommy won! Mommy won!" Justin sang to a smiling Mac. "I want something!" _

_"__What's that?" Rod raised an eyebrow looking at Mac. _

_"__Baby!" Justin flashed a huge smile. He had been trained for weeks by his grandmother to say this. Justin, of course, did anything the woman wanted. He adored Marie Allen. _

_"__Justin, honey you can't have a baby," Mac smiled, helping him into his seat as she climbed into her own._

_"__Not me, Mommy! You Mommy!" Justin laughed as his parents both blushed. _

_"__Your mother's been talking to him again," Rod was amused. "She still thinks we are going to have our own baseball team." _

_"__Let her carry them all," Mac laughed as Rod pulled away._

_***_

_Later that night Mac couldn't sleep looking up at the ceiling all the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had put her son to bed, and Rod of course had read him a story like he did every night. "Rod are you awake?" _

_Rod lifted up his head smirking. "When you gnaw on your fingernails like that I can't sleep. It's like saw blades," he teased reaching out taking her hands. "What's going on Mac? What's wrong?" _

_"__Oh Rod, I don't know if I can take this every time. I mean my nerves are still on edge. I can't sleep and... I won."_

_Rod lifted himself up and gathered her into his arms. "You won, but there will be days you'll loose. That is the nature of the game. That is what Clark would tell me over and over and over and over again." He rolled his eyes resting his head on her shoulders. _

_"__I don't want to fail." _

_"__Then don't," Rod smiles and started to kiss her neck. "Your my deputy mayor now." He moved his hand towards her right breast feeling the silk of her nightgown. He pulled at her strap of her gown, nipping at her shoulder. _

_Mac felt her temperature starting to rise as Rod's hands started to tease her body. "You really want to make my mother happy don't you?" She moaned._

_"I'm not thinking about your mother right now."_

_Rod lowered her slowly to the bed. She had been so busy with the campaign and he had been so busy with school but now it was time to relax and show his wife how much he truly loved her. Kissing her deeply she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply. Tonight was their night and this moment theirs and theirs alone._

_**Swearing in Day......................**_

___The City Hall was all decorated for the swearing in of the new Mayor and especially the new Deputy Mayors. Mac was one of two but the way she glowed Rod felt like she should have been the only one._

_"__Hey Rodrick!" Marie Allen walked up to him leaving her husband's side and taking his free arm as Rod was holding a sleeping Justin in his other. Justin was way too big to be carried around like that but Rod didn't mind. "So, what are you going to name the new baby?" she teased as Justin woke up._

_"__Baby? he looked at his Father._

___Rod raised an eyebrow at his Aunt Reene. Marie Allen always had these 'feelings.' He didn't want to tell the woman that he had those 'feelings' too at times. "New baby? Marie, we haven't had time ….," he blushed before finishing._

___Marie chuckled at him, looking at a happy Justin. "Yeah kid! You're gonna have a sibling at last. And guess what? There's gonna be tons more!" she laughed. "You remember that blue bird story? Pass it on!" she whispered in Justin's ear before leaving them alone and as Mac was being sworn in._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Calloway Saga_

_By Baxley & CourtneyHawk_

_(I don't own anything from Commander in Chief. I am doing this for fun and practice. Again great thanks to my friend, CourtneyHawk. Nor do I have any affiliation to Sinatra other than being a fan. If it was wrong for me to use his name than please forgive this poor, lowly commoner. )_

_***_

_A Journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. ~ Confucius _

_Chapter 2_

"_Oh, we had such a wonderful time!" Marie declared a she came into the office. "Look what I've got!" Mac looked up at her from her desk holding a sleeping Jenny in her lap as she looked over some papers._

"_Shhhhh!" she gently corrected her mother with a smile. "I finally got her to sleep. She was up half the night with an earache. When did you and Daddy get back?" _

"_Late last night," she toned her voice down when she saw Jenny looking like a rag doll in her mother's lap. "I got him to sign it!" she proclaimed and handed her an autographed record album of Frank Sinatra. "Vegas was fantastic! You and Rob should go sometime. You two are way past due a vacation."_

"_Oooh! Very nice!" she handed the album back to her. "I want to listen to it later."_

_Mac knew her mother was right. The past two years as the Deputy Mayor of Kansas City had been, to say the least, eventful. Within months of being sworn in she discovered she was pregnant with their second child just as Marie had predicted. The birth was typical and she and Rod had what is called a perfect family, an older son and a younger daughter._

"_You and Daddy come over for supper tonight and tell us about your trip," Mac invited her_

_***_

_That evening the Allen's were greeted by the exuberant Calloway children when they came over._

_Jonathan Allen, Mac's father, shook Rod's hand. Rod stood a good four inches over him but with his broad frame and commanding presence, was never intimidated by the tall giant of a son-in-law. Jonathan was a federal judge and was never intimidated by anyone, at least none he'd ever admit to._

"_You know, I was meaning to talk to Mac about this but it might be better if you said something to her instead of me. She might think I was trying to tell her what to do," Jonathan laughed and proceeded to inform Rod about possible position of Domestic Policy Advisor opening up in a few years. "That is, if you wouldn't mind living in Washington D.C. and making tons of more money than she is making now."_

_Jonathan knew and liked Congressman Clark Stevenson, who's idea it was for Mac to be sworn into that position._

_***_

_Two years later she decided to go for it. It had taken a great deal of nerve and encouragement on Rod's part but Mac took the advice and the leap and became the Domestic Policy Advisor under the newly elected President William Philson._

_And a year later she gave birth to their third child, their second daughter, Jasmine Marie. When Rod and Mac brought her home Jenny looked at her. Trying to speak her name it came out Jazzy._

"_My Jazzy!" the three year old proudly proclaimed as she hugged her new baby sister._

"_Well Rod, you've got your second baseman!" Marie teased with a laugh._

_Rod looked at her dumbfounded. A baseball team? "No way!" he told her. "No! You are very wrong! Mac and I only want three children. There will be no more for us."_

"_Hmmm, we shall see," she grinned, her cheeks rosy._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Calloway Saga_

_by Baxley & CourtneyHawk_

_(I don't own Commander in Chief and am making no money from this. Just the joy of writing.)_

_Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while here, we may as well dance._

_Chapter 3_

_Mac should have seen it coming. My God, Marie hinted about it for nearly a year._

"_Just remember what I told you …," she would often say to her._

"_You'll need a nanny one day to help you with all of those kids."_

_Her favorite was, "If only the good die young, than why the hell am I still here?"_

"_A candle burns its brightest just before going out."_

_And that's exactly what Marie Parker Wyeth Allen had done. _

_Warm, good-hearted and not afraid of the devil himself, she had been the perfect mate for her husband. And then she was gone._

_Keeping her illness to herself she swore Jonathan to secrecy. "Mac is busy carving a life out for herself and her family. No sense in her fussing over me. I've lived my life. She's just getting a start on hers."_

_Wearing a bright red wig to cover up her bald head, she threw a party for herself and all of her friends on a Friday. On Sunday the cancer robbed her of her life._

_Mac thought she would die. Her mother, her friend, was gone. She saw her sister, Meredith, and her brother, Maddox, at the funeral. They, too, were carving out their lives._

_Rod was concerned about Mac. She took her mother's death hard. For four years Mac had worked hard for the President. Then she had run for and won the Senatorial race for her state, something that Marie was especially proud of._

"_One day you'll be the first woman President," Marie had once told her. "And Rod will be by your side all the way."_

_Mac had rolled her eyes. "Now, that's a bit too lofty for me," she chided her mother. _

_All Marie did was nod knowingly. "You know about the Allen foresight. Jazzy has it. And it's strong in her."_

"_Yes, she tells me all sorts of things. She has this way with babies. It's like she can speak their language. She told one of my staff that she was going to have triplets and she did," Mac laughed. "Oh, and all those babies you said Rod and I would have? Ain't gonna happen. Jazzy is almost 8 and she is still the baby."_

_Marie again just nodded knowingly with a broad grin and rosy cheeks._

_***_

_Election time came again and Mac ran for but lost the election for Senator. She took the next four years off and supported Rod and raised her children. Jazzy was now 12, Jenny 15 and Justin18 when her friend from Texas, Senator Thomas Whitmore, asked her to run as his Vice President. She had missed being the first female Vice President with that honor going to Sarah Beck, Bill Philson's second Vice President._

"_We've come along way, Rod," she said to him. "If being Vice President is as high as I can go in my political career than I figured I've come along way. And Mama was right. You have stayed by my side all this time. I am so happy that you have." _

_***_

_The news reports made Rod's blood run cold as he paced up and down in his Georgetown office. He had just made full professor, and now rumors were flying that the President had been shot. Mac was suppose to have been with him._

"_I just want news on my wife, is that so hard to understand?" he spoke out trying not to yell at the upset White House operator. He had felt his heartache growing with every moment he had no word on Mac. Then again, his heart was still beating, as always he could swear it would stop the moment he lost her._

"_Professor Calloway, I'm sorry. Right now the Secret Service is holding back all information. I'll try to get you something in an hour."_

"_An hour?" Now his panic was growing, but Rod forced himself to remain calm._

_He looked at it this way. Why was the Secret Service keeping such a tight lid on everything? Something wasn't right! Then it dawned on him and he remembered what happened in Dallas that fateful day Kennedy had been shot and Johnson was sworn in. He hangs up the phone looking at the TV as someone knocked at his door. He opened it looking at a man dressed in a fine black business suit and dark sunglasses._

"_Professor Calloway," the man nodded and stood by the door like some guard dog._

"_Glasses inside?" Rod teased the man and shut the door rubbing his face. He had an odd sinking feeling recalling Marie Allen's words about Mac "....... being President." He finished the thought, his eyes going wide. The agent at the door was guarding him. He hadn't heard from Mac because she was being sworn in. "OH GOD!" He wanted her to reach this one day, but not like this. Not at the cost of Tom's life._

***

***RING RING RING***

_The phone woke Rod from his horror as he reached for it coughing and choking with emotion._

"_Professor Calloway, how can I help you?"_

"_Oh Rod!" Mac's voice sounded like a small mouse. She had remained so strong for the people around her but needed a moment to fall apart. Mac needed Rod._

"_Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rod sat down in his office chair now thanking God that she was alright._

"_Tom's dead. My God, Rod! He was shot right in front of me." She started to softly weep trying to hide it from the rest of the staff. "Did Kevin reach you?" Mac, of course, was worried about him. She was worried about his safety more than her own._

"_You mean the big guard dog with the soft growl?" Rod tried to tease her but felt his own eyes start to water. Tom had been his friend as well. "He's here scaring off my student's now."_

"_I love you and I'm sorry for all of this." Mac had to send out protection to all of their children. She could now picture the expressions on Justin's, Jenny's and Jazzy's faces seeing these huge men near them._

"_I love you, Madam President, and we will get past this together." He felt odd saying that to her and yet it felt right at the same time. "Life with you, Mackenzie, is never dull," he added wishing he could hold her. "Are the guard dogs going to allow me now to reach you?"_

"_Please." She needed him now more than ever._


	4. Chapter 4

The Calloway Saga

(Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief and I am making no money off of this. Just the joy of writing. Many thank to my friend, CourtneyHawk. It's a real joy writing with you.)

Chapter 4

by Baxley & CourtneyHawk

A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart. _unknown_

***

The G-8 meeting had been set up months ago when Tom was President and now it was Mackenzie's time to shine out on the world stage. It was time for the world to know what Rod always had known. Mackenzie could be tough when she had to be. It seemed like hours before the meetings finally broke up. Mac was tired, and it was nearly midnight.

Rod managed a smile as Mac walked in letting out a sigh, feeling safe now behind the door of the hotel room.

"I would ask how it went, but I can tell from the look on your face," Rod teased her. He never had to ask her. He had been up late using this time waiting on her to grade some papers. Even if he was on the job as First Gentleman he was still Professor Calloway.

Mac sat down across from him. The playful pout he always did find so sexy. "It was boring, but I think we got a lot of work done. Oh, Tom would have been thrilled with it all."

There Mac was giving credit to Tom Whitmore. He could only smile at her. "I'm sure Tom would have been proud on how well your doing, Mac. I know how proud we are of you." He stood up wrapping his arms around her. "Now come on let's get to bed. You have a half a day tomorrow," he smiled and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Oh Rod, sometimes you can be so silly! I did have a good day today. We should take sometime out tomorrow just for us."

"Just for us," Rod said those words and they sounded slightly foreign to him. They had been living in a bubble ever since Tom's death. Rod couldn't even blame Mac's new job on that alone. He was doing his first year at Georgetown. All the lesson plans he had produced were fresh, and different than the ones he used at Springfield. Mac, of course, had to meet with every single House and Senate member after Tom was assassinated.

Mac cuddled into Rod's strong arms and smiled. She had rather enjoyed that he had been a part of the National Guard. They had to steal these quiet moments all too aware of the agents outside their door. "You know at some point we should give them something to blush over."

Rod looked down into her eyes smirking. "Last time they did that they rushed in here." He, of course, was joking, but the images of the blushing agents had Mac and Rod giggling for weeks.

"It was your idea!" Mac let out a girlish giggle. "I guess they had never seen the President on a table before."

Rod chuckled, recalling all the elder gentlemen that had held the oval office before Mac. "I don't think that's in the handbook, Mackenzie." He held her a little closer with a hint of a promise. If they could have a little time alone this trip he would give those guards outside their door something to talk about.

Mac could only smile at the playful banter. Here she felt safe. "You better keep that promise. I brought along something special for this little trip"

Rod could only guess what that could mean. "I think you should say that a little louder. Larry didn't hear you."

"Larry?" Mac raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"He's the one that has a crush on you." Rod smirks and then covers her mouth tenderly with his own.

The night air was soon filled again with playfully giggling and chuckles. Mac and Rod were both too tired for much more than a playful tease now again, but it still made the guards outside their room blush red.

***

Rod woke the next morning and, after a few meetings, started to frown at the newest gossip. He listened to his staff members talk about how Justin was bugging Kelly again. Rod had brought Kelly Harper and her twin sister Rachel from Congressman Clark Stevenson's Joplin farm. Rod had always seen both women as sisters having held Clark's step-daughters when they were a month old. When Mac became President he found himself finally able to keep his promises to Kelly and Rachel. He was able to get them out of Joplin to see the world. "Justin brought her flowers, and all Kelly could do was roll her eyes." One of Rod's interns giggled. "I wish Justin would just pay attention to me!"

Rod got off the elevator and the women blushed finding out he was on board. "It's okay, Ladies. After all he is my son, and does have the Calloway charm!" Rod winked and stepped away. He let out an inward groan. He wasn't ready for his 19 year old son to become serious about anyone just yet, and the fact it was with Kelly. Rod wiped at his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Is the President's day just as easy?" he asked a staffer as he finally saw that he had only one speech.

"Yes, Professor." the man smiled. "President's orders!"

Rod chuckled remembering all those promises he had made the night before. He could see Mac's blushing face even in the darkness. "Just let her know I'm on my way after this speech."

Rod couldn't stop picturing his wife in his arms, and them cuddled under those silk sheets. Life wasn't going to get any better than that!

***

The hall was filled with students, mostly political science majors, as well as the media, all anxious to listen to what Professor/First Gentleman Calloway had to say. Off to the right was a small group of Koreans speaking softly to each other in their native language. The soft drone of the crowd was replaced my applause as Rod and his staff entered the hall led by Secret Service.

Kelly Harper, his personal assistant, followed him onto the stage but hung back so as not to hug the spotlight. Professionally Rod was her employer but personally he was like a brother to her. Her step-father, Clark Stevenson, had been a close friend to Rod and Mackenzie when Mackenzie first entered the political realm.

Rod was introduced by the President of the College and, smiling, moved to the podium. "Thank you all for inviting me," he nodded to the applause and friendly smiles of the students. Beginning his speech he did not notice the young Korean male moving quickly towards him from his right but Kelly saw him. As though in slow motion she saw him pull a pistol from his pocket and, screaming something in Korean, aimed and pulled the trigger, firing twice. Kelly dove for Rod knocking him to the ground, but not before the bullets found soft flesh. Blood spurted from Rod's stomach and from Kelly's shoulder. Her movement had moved Rod out of the fatal path of the bullet just in time. Both landed with a thud on the stage floor amid terrifying screams as the Secret Service tackled the would be assassin to the ground.

***

Sirens wailed as Mac was quickly driven to the hospital to see her husband. The last time she had been in a hospital it was to be sworn in as President while Tom Whitmore's shroud covered body laid in the morgue.

Inconsolable, Mac stayed by her husband's bed as Rod lay in a coma, her head on the bed as she wept for her husband. Hearing how Kelly had saved Rod's life she went to see her the next day, finding Justin sitting next to her bed as they held hands. There was no doubt the two of them were in love.

The next day Rod woke up but was weak. Sitting on the bed Mac showed him a picture of a sonogram.

"If you look there you'll see one but then you'll see another," she showed Rod.

"What am I looking at?" he frowned, puzzled at what she was trying to tell him.

'Twins," she grinned and looked at him.

His eyes widened as he looked from her to the picture and back to her. "What?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Chuckling she pointed to each ghostly white form on the picture. "One …. Two …. Two babies," she told him. "Twins."

"OH! MACKENZIE!" he said in amazement as he put his hand on her still flat stomach. "Really?" he questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she cackled happily. "I am very sure."

Grinning widely he kissed her. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. Just remind me to never get shot again. Not only does it suck you wake up and find out that your wife is pregnant with twins," he teased.

***

It was found that the men who attempted to assassinate Rod belonged to a radial Korean group called the Iron Fist. As Mac waddled around the Oval Office the word came that several American soldiers had been kidnapped by the same group in North Korea and held for ransom, threatening to torture them. Working with the Secretary of Defense, Fritz Fowler, she sent a small group of soldiers to secretly go across the border and extradite the men, which they did successfully.

Mac was eight months pregnant with twins as she gave the soldiers medals. Standing behind the podium in front of the cameras as the ceremony began she had her first contraction. Doing her best to hide the fact that she was in labor she handed the men the medals. Finally the ceremony ended and she told Rod to take her to the hospital and three hours later she presented Joel Rodrick Calloway and Joshua Jonathan Calloway, identical twin boys.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Calloway Saga_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Commander in Chief and I am not making any money from this.)_

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times …_

_Chapter 5_

_The agent watched them closely, especially Mac. She was his main goal, the grand prize, the Golden Goose, as he came to nickname her. He was in the perfect position but he had to be careful to not be found out. He was assigned to guard the First Family. The coiled wire of his ear piece was tucked neatly behind his ear as he stood outside of the living area. _

_Joel and Josh were growing up quickly. Rod had healed from his injuries as well as Kelly Harper, one of Rod's staff at the college. Mac had discovered that Justin and Kelly had been dating. He had admitted to his mother that he loved Kelly and wanted to marry her and so a wedding had been planned for the spring. Two weeks before the wedding, Justin and Kelly disappeared and resurfaced nearly a week later, a wedding ring on Kelly's left hand._

"_We have something to tell you, Mom. Dad," Justin began to explain to his parents with Kelly by his side. "We drove to Las Vegas and got married. You see," he looked at Kelly for reassurance, squeezing her hand tightly and turned back to his parents. "You're going to be Grandparents in six months."_

_Mac looked at Rod and then back to Justin and Kelly. "We're disappointed but, well you did the right thing. Welcome to the family, Kelly," she hugged her new daughter-in-law._

_***_

_The agent watched Jazzy playing with her baby brothers on a blanket and grinned slightly. He admired how well behaved the Calloway children were and how loving the family was. They were unlike most political families. The ones he had guarded in the past were shallow, self-absorbed and narcissistic. The Calloways were loving and caring. Rod and Mac were devoted to each other and he could see that same devotion run through this family._

_The agent wanted that. He wanted a wife like Mackenzie Calloway. Actually he wanted Mackenzie herself, the Golden Goose, as he came to call her, but knew he could never get her no matter how hard he tried, so he concocted a plan. He'd get to the women that knew her or worked for her. It'll be easy. He was with the Secret Service and could move close to anyone he so desired to and did just that._

_***_

_A several months later Justin and Kelly presented a beautiful baby granddaughter to Mac and Rod naming her Marie in honor of Mac's mother. You could not have found a more prouder grandparents than Mac and Rod._

_"I'm a Grandfather," he beamed, looking into her eyes. "I'm a Grandfather at my age!" Rod was smiling trying to make a joke. "Your a very sexy and attractive Granny," he teased her as he kissed her hand. _

_Mac flashed a huge smile at his teasing. "If you keep that up we'll have to visit the Oval office again." _

"_I thought you said never again?" Rod let out a growl recalling the image of where the twins were conceived._

_"I did," Mac fluttered her eyelashes, "but a girl can change her mind....Grandpa...," she emphasized that last part with a husky teasing hint to her voice. They had spent the past few months hitting the campaign trail hard and often. This was the first time they had time for any playfulness between them. _

_In the background a man stood stiffly watching the first couple whisper quietly to each other. His hands tightened into fists as he watched his Golden Goose. He wanted his Golden Goose so badly! She was so close and yet so far. As his anger and lust churned in him he turned his head to see the Vice President's daughter walking around. He would take another step towards his Golden Goose and soon._

_*** _

_Rod frowned receiving a call. He hung up the phone. _

"_Mac! Kethey Blake was raped!" They were hard words to say. They were hard words to say about anyone. "She's in rough shape. We should go see her and soon."_

_Kethry Blake was a Senator from __Maine and __had been a student of Rod's while he was a grad student in Missouri. Despite being a Republican she had thrown her support behind Mac during the start of her campaign for President. "Yes, of course. We should go see her."_

_He knew Mac was worried about the up coming Presidential election and had hoped she would let go the fear of losing. "Well, just so you know, Danny Philson is taking care of Kethry." __Danny Stevenson Hawk was the widow of the late Jack Hawk, the famous Indy driver and niece to Congressman Clark Stevenson and friends to the Calloways. In a whirlwind romance__ Danny had married Philander Philson, brother of the former President Bill Philson and the man running against Mackenzie Calloway in the up coming election. A man who Rod was sure would screw things up royally if he ever made it to the White House. _

"_I can't wait to see Danny again," Mac told him. She held no ill will against Danny for marrying Phil Philson out of the blue. Taking her by the hand the pair headed off to dinner but first they went to see their twin sons and Marie all snuggled together. It was an odd feeling knowing he had a grandchild and children almost the same age._

_***_

_Elsewhere the agent, unable to get his Golden Goose, chose a new target. Gabby Ritchie, the Vice President's daughter, went missing during the night. Rod and Mac awoke to the news and the city of Washington became a place of fear when the young woman was found unconscious and raped but alive._

"_We have to step up security," Rod told the head of the Secret Service. "I have a very bad feeling. I think we might want to switch the teams that's guarding the President around." He couldn't get over his gut feeling that somehow Mac was the prime target._

"_Okay, Professor," the man answered and left the First Gentleman alone. Many of the agents were reassigned to provide extra protection for Mac, thinning the protection of others. __Rod frowned, feeling guilt wash over him. He prayed he was wrong and that he had not just put Danny Philson in danger._

"_God forgive me," he muttered to himself. That was how much he loved Mac. He was willing to risk well being of others in order to protect his wife. He felt like a selfish man._

_***_

_Working late one night in her garage on the Indy car Danny had planned on driving in the up coming race. If a person had walked up on that garage they would have heard awful noises. A heavy object hitting Danny over the head … the ripping of clothes. She tried to fight him but he was too strong._

"_You're not her but you know her and that's just as good," the man growled. "Oh, my Golden Goose! Oh Mac!"_

_Hitting her once again he finished and left her unconscious and bleeding on the concrete floor._


	6. Chapter 6

_The Calloway Saga_

_(Disclaimer: I own nothing from Commander in Chief and I am making no money from this. All I'm getting is the joy of writing with my friend.)_

_by Baxley & CourtneyHawk_

_Chapter 6_

_In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I am to blame when all is said and done _

_***_

"_I have to do this," Mac told Rod. "I want to do this. These women are being hurt because of me and I want it to end," she told him._

_***_

_Danny Philson's injuries had been severe. She lay in a coma for weeks as an investigation geared up to discover who her attacker was. When Danny finally woke up she had little memory of what happened to her nor who had fathered of her unborn baby. She and her late husband, Jack Hawk, had two boys and now she was expecting a rapist's child. All she could remember was her attacker talked about a Golden Goose and that she was not her but was close to her._

_F.B.I. Agent Alex Hamilton also interviewed the Vice President's daughter, Gabriel Ritchie, but her memory was sketchy. The only thing she did remember was that he had called her a poor substitute for the Goose. The Goose. Danny Philson, the Governor's wife, had also spoke of something her attacker had said. She remembered he had told her she wasn't the Golden Goose but she would have to do._

_The Golden Goose. _

_The thought rolled around in his head. Both of these women were substitutes for the Golden Goose. Unsure of who the Golden Goose was he was finally able to see the link when two more young women were attacked and raped. One was the niece of the Secretary of State and the other was the sister of the Speaker of the House. Each woman was connected somehow to President Mackenzie Calloway._

_When Mac realized that she was the Golden Goose there was only one way to stop the madness and that was to sacrifice herself. Whoever it was that was doing the attacks and rapes had to be brought out into the open and stopped. And so a plan was formed to draw the attacker out. _

_***_

"_I have to do this," Mac told Rod. "I want to do this. These women are being hurt because of me and I want it to end," she told him._

"_NO!" Rod put his foot down. He feared for his wife. "I won't let you be put in harm's way."_

"_Rod, it's too late. The plan is already in motion. When I go to visit Danny in the hospital I'm going alone and then leaving alone."_

"_Sir," Alex interjected, "there will be cameras on her and she'll have a wire. If anything happens we'll be within minutes of coming to her aid." _

_But no matter how much Rod protested it fell on deaf ears until he saw the logic of the situation and reluctantly agreed but only if he was allowed to be in on the surveillance. And so Mac went to visit Danny while she was recuperating. _

_***_

_That afternoon Mac spent thirty minutes in Danny's room visiting with her. She had brought her some flowers to help brighten the dreary hospital room and at the end of thirty minutes she left and walked alone and unguarded down the corridor passing by people who barely looked at her. _

"_So far nothing," she spoke softly knowing she could be heard by Hamilton and especially Rod. "I'm heading toward the basement area," she glanced up at a black bubble on the ceiling where she knew a camera followed her. "If nothing happens there I'll head to the parking garage."_

_Turning a corner she passed by the Maintenance office. Just past the office was a doorway that led to the boiler room. A pair of eyes watched as she approached and waited. Reaching the area she was grabbed, her mouth covered by a hand and pulled her inside the door._

"_How long I have waited to be alone with you," a man's voice spoke softly into her ear. "But I know that you have a wire on you." Spinning her around he grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it open exposing a wire taped to her chest._

"_NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! ROD HELP ME!! RO ---," the transmission ended abruptly._

"_Where is she?" Rod asked Hamilton._

"_In the basement six floors below us," he told him. "The Eagle is in peril! I say again the Eagle is in peril!" Hamilton spoke into a small receiver to alert the guards. Rod was already gone, racing down the stairs to get to Mackenzie._

"_Larry Berk?" Mac looked at him in shock as he drug her deeper into the belly of the hospital. She recognized him as one of the Secret Service agents that protected her family._

"_Yes, and now you are mine," he snarled as he taped her wrists behind her back. "For so long I have watched you," he growled deeply. "For so long I have wanted you for my own and now I will have you and no one can stop me."_

"_NO! STOP!" she screamed and tried to run but he was too strong. _

_Throwing her to the floor he began ripping her clothes off of her. "I will make you mine, my beautiful Golden Goose," his tone was lusty as he held her down taking in her nudity. _

_He raised a club preparing to bash in her head. She screamed as strong arms grabbed Berk pulling him away. With one motion Rod threw the man against a huge boiler. Mac's clothes were torn open in the front. Quickly taking off his jacket he covered her exposed and naked body. Just as he reached to help her to her feet Berk lunged for him and the two men rolled across the cold concrete floor. Rod was the bigger and stronger man and fought him vehemently. Alex Hamilton pulled Rod off of Berk as blood spurted from Berk's face. Rod had used the same club to pound him. Berk gurgled and struggled to breathe. A moment later he laid motionless._

_Rod, his hands covered with Berk's blood, reached for his wife and quickly led her out a side door and into an awaiting limo before any reporters spotted them. The limo sped away taking them both to safety. Mac shook with fear as Rod held her. She buried her face in his chest and wept, her shoulders quaking with each sob. He held her not saying a word and allowed her to cry._

_Later with, Rod's hands wrapped in bandages, __they were allowed to leave the Emergency Room__ and went to the White House. Slipping into a secret doorway Rod led her to their bedroom. In the shower Mac removed her torn clothing and scrubbed herself over and over as her tears mixed with the hot water. Pulling on flannel pajamas she crawled under the covers and, curling up into a fetal position, starred at the wall as she shivered from fright._

"_Mackenzie, talk to me," Rod pleaded as he laid beside her, also in pajamas. For a moment she didn't move but then turned and curled up in his arms. Wrapping them around her he held her tightly and waited for her to speak._

"_I had to do it," she finally said. "I had to stop him from hurting anyone else. I had to do it."_

_Rod simply held her as she cried, comforting her. Eventually she relaxed and slept in his arms. Rod held her all the night watching her sleeping. He had very nearly lost her. He swore he'd never let her be hurt again._


	7. Chapter 7

_The Calloway Saga_

_by Baxley and CourtneyHawk_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Commander in Chief. I and my friend are doing this out of the joy of writing.)_

"_Win as if you were used to it, loose as if you enjoyed it for a change." Ralph Waldo Emerson _

_***_

_Chapter 7_

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM PROUD TO PRESENT TO YOU PRESIDENT MACKENZIE CALLOWAY, THE FIRST GENTLEMAN ROD CALLOWAY AND THE FIRST FAMILY!!" _

_Mac and Rod along with their family walked out onto the Convention Center stage to thunderous applause and cheers. Behind them their images were broadcast live to the sea of conventioneers and to the TV audiences world wide as they waved to the sea of banners and posters all supporting her for reelection._

"_Calloway! Calloway! Calloway!" the crowd chanted in unison over and over. _

_This Democratic Convention in Dallas, Texas had been a long time coming. Mac had forgotten how tiring campaigning was until she got out there and began to campaign for the Presidency. In Rod's arm was their new baby daughter, Jada Joy, who was three months old and somehow continued sleeping despite the deafening cheers. Joel and Josh, the twins, were 2 ½ years old now as was their Granddaughter Marie who stood by her parents, Justin and Kelly Calloway. Jenny was now 17 and Jazzy 14 and beginning to bud into a lovely young lady. _

A year prior her campaign began shaky.

***

"_You're what?!" Gerry Ritchie queried her over the phone._

"_I said I'm pregnant," she chuckled at his reaction. _

_Gerry Ritchie, her Vice President, had ambitions of being the President one day. He had plans to start campaigning soon. His father, J. Gerry Ritchie, had been the 44th President but so far all Gerry had achieved was Veep. Now this news threw a monkey wrench into his plans. Slamming down the phone he marched into the Oval Office and up to her desk._

"_Why the hell wasn't I told? This ruins everything! We should have been on the campaign trail for weeks! What the hell are we going to do?" he yelled frantically.  
_

"_Calm down, Gerry. Everything is going to be alright," Mac laughed at him.  
_

"_No it's not!" he snorted and stomped around. "This ruins everything! How could you do this? We've lost the election!"_

"_It's alright, Gerry. Everything is going to be alright. I will have the baby in a few months. I will give birth and we can start campaigning." _

"_No, it's not! Philson has been campaigning for weeks and we've done nothing. Nothing!" he threw his hands up in the air and walked in circles. "I can't do this! I can't do this! I quit!" he told her. "You will have my resignation in an hour."_

"_What? Wait Gerry! Wait!" she called after him but he was gone._

_President Calloway now had no Vice President. The media ate it up and raked her over the coals._

"Mac got no Back" _One headline read._

"Gerry runs for the hills"

"Bitchie got no Ritchie"

_Time magazine wrote, _"She became the first woman President after Whitmore's death but can she win her first election?"

_Three months later she gave birth to Jada and two months later made plans to start her campaign. Knowing she would have problems without a Vice President she began talking to several potential candidates whom she considered worthwhile but Gerry changed his mind and returned asking for the chance once again for the Vice Presidency. The two had a long, hard talk about commitment and loyalty. Convinced he was sincere she had him reinstated and they began their campaign against their opponents, Philander Philson and Michael Anderson._

_*** _

_Election night was unnerving. Philson and Anderson had fought a hard campaign against her slinging mud and being chauvinistic, even accusing Rod of being brow beaten by a hag, his bitch of a wife and on and on it went. The only time she fought back was when they accused her of sleeping around and having various father's for her bastard children._

"_I have been married to the same man for 22 years," she told the papers defending herself. "My oldest son is 20 and Rod is the father of all of our children."_

_In the very early morning hours the winner was announced. Philander Philson had been elected as the new President._

_Rod looked at his wife who seemed to accept her defeat quietly. He always admired her quiet strength but they were both afraid of what was going to happen with Philander Philson as President. Phil was not all that bright to begin with but they had also made the mistake of discounting the draw that Clark's niece, Danny Stevenson Hawk Philson, would have on Phil's campaign. She was a popular Indy car driver that pulled the vote from Mac's home state of Missouri. He felt the stress of taking the loss worse than Mac did. _

"_We'll go home," he finally said. "Just think, one day we can test the limits of the Governor's office," he teased. Rod had been considering running for Governor of Missouri on and off for the past few years._

_That brought a smile to her face as she looked at hi,. "I'm so lucky to have you."_

"_Likewise," he smiled back at her._

***

_Days later the packing had begun. Not only did Mac and Rod have themselves to move but also their six children; Justin, Jenny, Jazzy, Joel, Josh and Jada, as well as Justin's family. For all his talk Rod was taking the blame for Mac's Presidential loss. Walking around with the world on his shoulders Mac had an idea. _

_Mac walked into Rod's office knowing he was going to brood for the rest of the afternoon. "I need you to run a few things to Fritz," she told him_

_Rod nodded, taking the paperwork. It didn't dawn on him to ask why. Mac had staff plenty to do such an errand. Fritz Fowler Jr. was the big bellied, bald headed Secretary of Defense with one hell of a reputation in Washington. It was a rep that Rod didn't take seriously. Even his mentor, Clark Stevenson, once commented that he had a good reason for never showing up at Fritz's house, a house with the nickname of the 'Little Playboy Mansion.' _

_An hour later Rod came face-to-face with the very reason it had been given that nickname. He sat with Fritz by the swimming pool behind the house surrounded by some of the most beautiful, big breasted, bikini clad women he had ever seen. Handing him the paperwork Fritz tossed it on a table and chatted him up but Rod never heard a word he was saying. All he could see the women sunbathing on chaise lounges, swimming in the pool and bouncing on a trampoline._

"That's Candy, Sandy and Susie," Fritz told him amusingly watching Rod's head moving up and down as he watched the girls bounce and giggle. Rod's mouth hung open unable to turn away or speak.

_ When a particular busty young woman named Kim offered him a drink he realized that Mac had set him up. "She knew," he said chuckling to himself. "She knew."_

_Fritz also chuckled knowing the effect his 'girls' were having on him. "Your wife is one smart lady," Fritz smirked as he removed the little umbrella and sipped his drink._

"_She knew I was brooding taking the election loss personally and she set me up." The two men laughed together._

_Finally finding a reason to escape he returned to movers as the White House was already showing signs of Mac's loss as the men carried out boxes and furniture. "You knew," he shook a finger at her laughing as he took her by the hand heading to their bedroom._

"_Yes, I did!" she giggled._

_Rod could only laugh and look at her with a passionate stare. It was a stare that Mac would later recall and remind herself that she would have a price to pay for sending Rod to Fritz. "It's time for you to pay the piper," he snickered as he kissed her deeply. With a kick of his foot he pushed the bedroom door, shutting out the world and the movers.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Calloway Saga_

_by Baxley & CourtneyHawk_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Commander in Chief.)_

Behold, children are a heritage from the Lord, the fruit of the womb a reward.  
Like arrows in the hand of a warrior are the children of one's youth.  
Blessed is the man who fills his quiver with them!  
He shall not be put to shame when he speaks with his enemies in the gate.

~Psalm 127:3-5

_Chapter 8_

"_2000 votes! Missouri had turned against us by only 2000 votes!" Rod shook his head incredulously._

_Even after a wild, passionate night after her "Fritz" tease, Rod was still brooding. They were getting ready for the new President and the new First Lady. He looked at his mentor, Clark Stevenson._

"_You know as well as I do elections will come and they will go. For now, just go home and lick your wounds," Clark had suggested, feeling the weight that Rod had bore now moving onto himself._

_Rod planned on doing as he suggested but first were the formalities. The out-going President always greeted the in-coming President and gave them a tour of the White House. Rod was putting on his tie as mac walked in. She offered him a bright smile. For the first time in weeks she appeared to be alright. "Hello, handsome," she gave him a quick kiss._

"_Are you ready, Madame President?" he returned the kiss._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," she answered._

_Life was going to take a different turn for them and their family. Nodding to him they headed hand in hand towards the front door where they greeted Phil and Danny. Cameras flashed as the two couples greeted each other and stood side by side as it was tradition to do so._

_From room to room the Calloways took the Philsons, telling them the rich history of the White House held and shared story after story with them about the Jeffersons, the Lincolns, the Trumans, the Roosevelts, and where so many other Presidents and their families lived and led the nation. Their last stop was the Oval Office where Mac was about to tell them about the famous desk, the Resolute, when Phil unceremoniously and irreverently plopped down behind the desk. Leaning back in the chair he propped his feet on the desk, crossing them at the ankles, laced his fingers behind his head and widely grinned triumphantly. Mac gave a sideway glance to Rod with a look that said 'You've got to be kidding.' _

_Later, they held a luncheon for the new President and the First Lady. During the luncheon Rod sat with Mac looking at Philander. Danny was the only one really saying much to them. Phil was looking around with a dumbstruck appearance trying to figure out why Mac was keeping up with this tradition. Rod watched him and glanced towards Mac. It was at that moment Rod knew that Philander Philson had no clue of the history surrounding him and it left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

_As they both rode in the limo towards the inauguration Mac said something that made his heart stop._

"_I'm thankful we're leaving Washington."_

_***_

_The Juniper was a stone mansion originally built at the turn of the 20_th_ century by railroad tycoon Stanley Greene adjacent to Lake Cherokee outside Springfield, Missouri. It was named after the abundant Juniper trees that grew on the grounds. In the 1960's it was purchased by the late Glen DeRenne, founder of the DeRenne Record Company and the named changed to the DeRenne mansion. It sat empty and neglected for ten years until it was purchased by Rod for his new bride, Mackenzie, and it took three years to restore and refurbish inside and out and to re-landscape the 125 acres it sat on. Renamed the Calloway it has been the home of the Rod and Mac and their children. It has 15 bedrooms (each with their own bathrooms), a large family room with fireplace, large kitchen, morning room where the family eats, a formal dining room, reception, children's play room, game room, ball room, three offices, two guest bathrooms, a den with fireplace, large laundry, small salon for hair and make-up, family library, foyer, patio, dining porch, gazebo and a small movie theater that seats 30. _

_The Calloways employ two part-time and one full-time Nanny, a part time beautician, nine servants and housekeepers and hire landscapers and gardeners from a local landscaping company. They are well known for their generosity with their employees paying them well and treating them kindly. _

_Justin moved his wife and daughter into the east side of the house where they changed one of the bedrooms into a living area. Jenny and Jazzy each had their own rooms but Joel and Josh shared a bedroom. Jada slept in the nursery connected to the master bedroom where Rod and Mac slept. _

_Jenny started to attending Thomas Jefferson High School where she began working with the school newspaper. Jazzy started at the Bridgeport Middle School and became a cheerleader for the Bridgeport Pirates. Joel and Josh went to the Madison Elementary. The family began to settle into a comfortable routine._

_*** _

_The family was sitting in the den, an unusual night when everyone was home. No PTA meetings, no cheer leading practice, no staff meetings, nothing going on outside of the home. Mac and Kelly had popped popcorn as the Calloways relaxed in front of the flat screen TV watching 'Saving Nemo'._

"_Fishes, Daddy!" three year old Marie Calloway pointed when she saw the movie start._

"_Yes, fishes!" Justin smiled at his blonde daughter and then at Kelly._

"_Anybody want a soda pop?" Kelly asked handing out cold cans of soft drinks to the various raised hands._

_Rod held the year old redheaded Jada in his lap as she giggled and pointed at the movie. Mac, six months pregnant now with what she thought was twins, sat next to Rod loving the fact that all of her family was together on one place. This was a rare treat._

"_Are you feeling alright?" Rod asked his very pregnant wife. He had been very concerned about her. In all of the pregnancies he had seen his wife endure this one seemed different. She was_

_extraordinary large to be carrying twins._

"_I'm fine. I'm just tired," she snuggled close to him laying her weary head on his shoulder._

_The movie progressed when she had her first contraction. A convoy of limos rushed to the hospital._

_***_

_She had complications and the babies had to be delivered by cesarean section but instead of twins there was triplet girls, all redheaded. Two of the babies were identical but unfortunately the third baby was fraternal and still born. Marie Allen's prediction had indeed been right. Rod had a baseball team only minus one. Mac named the girls Judith Rachel and Julianne Kelly Calloway. Rod named the still born baby Jewel. _

_After a short stay in the hospital the family went home. In time she healed and life became as normal as normal can get with eight children. Mac was happy to settle down and raise her happy family. Life was normal, or so they thought._


	9. Chapter 9

The Calloway Saga

Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Commander in Chief.)

The future has a way of arriving unannounced.

Rod was reading the paper and couldn't believe it. President Philson was cutting the military budget in half. No, more than half. He was cutting it to pieces. That wasn't the worse part. He could see Mac look over the paper over and over again. She was in one of those rare moods.

"He's screwing it all up," Mac finally spoke after a long period of time passed between the pair. "I had the Coast Guard fully funded. Everyone was going to get new funds, and he's stripped them all away."

"At least our national debt will be paid off," Rod joked. He couldn't help it. He felt like some humor was needed.

"I'm serious, Rodrick!" she looked at him, her lower lip puffed out in that school girl pout he always loved.

"So am I," he kissed her once and smiled. "I'm feeling sorry for Clark. We sort of left him there with all the weight of the world on his shoulders"

"I feel sorry for him, too, but I'm still glad we left," Mac wrapped her arms around Rod's neck as he tilted is head back to look into her eyes. "Marry me?"

"Didn't I already ask that question once?" he smiled, kissing her again.

"I want a small little wedding here so we can enjoy our fresh start. My Dad can watch the kids while we have a small honeymoon."

Rod wanted to laugh. Mac knew she had his agreement when she said honeymoon. "Just the two of us and no kids?"

"No kids." she grinned.

"I love the the idea of making you mine over and over again. After all, the only thing I have to do this month is to check in with the Guard."

That caused Mac to frown and Rod wanted to kick himself for such a slip. "I forgot you were in the Guard."

"It was nice to be inactive while you were in the White house," Rod smirked, kissing her chin line.

"I have to admit, I missed you in that uniform," Mac's hands go over his chest and then tightly pulled on his collar. "Okay, Rod! What aren't you telling me?" she narrowed her eyes demanding an answer.

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart!" he coughed, trying to gasp for air.

"Rod!" her voice rose to a motherly tone. She knew him and knew he was holding something back.

"Just a physical, and an order to be ready, and all call. That's all!" he grinned and then coughed, knowing she would not like what he had to tell her next.

***

The North Korean Army amassed on the border of South Korea threatening to invade if their demand were not met. Their one demand? That all of the American military leave South Korea. Normally there would be as many as 1,500,000 military personnel stationed through out South Korea, but because of President Philson's budget cuts the numbers had been severed to 1,500, a number that had not gone unnoticed by the North Korean Prime Minister.

Philson ordered the American military out but North Korea invaded anyway. Pouring over the border the hacked and killed their way to the capital of South Korea, Seoul. At the airport the Mayor of the city was killed along with his staff. Next target was the American Embassy, where every person seeking refuge was drug out into the street and summarily executed.

After taking the capital city North Korea declared war on the United States and so Mac became a soldier's wife. Rod and their son, Justin, were called up and were preparing to be shipped to South Korea to help with the invasion and force the North Korean Army back across the border. To say the least she was upset. Her husband and her son were going to war. When they both left she moved Justin's wife, Kelly, and her Granddaughter, Marie, into her large home to take care of them. Six months later the war ended and the two warriors came home to their families.

***

"Now, my beautiful wife," he swept her up in his arms, "marry me again. I want to sweep you away to somewhere romantic and have the most wonderful honeymoon you've ever had."

And that is just what happened. Mr. and Mrs. Rodrick Calloway had another wedding.

The colors were white and pale pink. Kelly was her Matron of Honor while Jenny and Jazzy were her bridesmaids. Jada and Marie were the flower girls while Judy and Julie watched from their grandfather's arms. Justin was Rod's best man and Joel and Josh were the ring bearers.

The girls wore soft white dresses covered with frills and a pale pink bodice at the waist. Matching ribbons were in their hair. The men wore soft gray tuxedos with pale pink ties with matching rose buds in their lapels.

Mac wore an exquisite soft white wedding dress and carried a bouquet of pale pink roses. On her head was a matching veil. As she walked down the aisle Rod's breath was taken away by her beauty. Their vows spoken and the photos taken, they had a reception afterwards with a wedding cake that matched the lace of her gown.

Afterwards whisked his wife off to the Bermuda Islands. Eight babies and Mac still had a bikini body. Ofcourse, having a personal training help tremendously. Soon the two were running on the beaches, splashing in the waves and drinking at the cabana bar. At night they'd go dancing and dining to a conga band and the next day SCUBA dive off the reef. That is when they weren't making love in the beach house. But no matter where they were, there was always several black suited, sunglass laden guards watching over them constantly.

Soon a week ended and the headed back to reality suntanned and beautiful with souvenirs for their children and grandchildren never realizing the danger that loomed far out in space.


	10. Chapter 10

The Calloway Saga

Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Commander in Chief.)

When a Rock Comes Your Way

by Baxley and CourtneyHawk

* * *

"When the Moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars. Then peace will guide the planets and love will steer the stars..."

* * *

The two astronomers looked at each other. They had been watching and studying the asteroid for nearly three years now, calculating the angle of its trajectory and estimating its speed entry. Finally their estimates agreed. When they had their conclusions they were to report their findings to President Philson. Neil Kozikowsy, nicknamed Kozy, and his colleague, Geof Haven, had come to the same conclusion: The Kozy-Haven Asteroid, as they called it, would crash into the earth within two years and would destroy all life on the Earth's surface.

Philson decided to begin building something that would save mankind. He called it The Noah's Ark Caves. Immediately he had plans drawn up for a cave that would be carved into the hard granite of the Cascade Mountain range. The opening would have time locks on them similar to those of Cheyenne mountain. It would have to be a city beneath the earth that would have to include living areas, areas for food storage, cooking and serving food as well as a garden area and a large farm and possibly a zoo. The cost would be enormous but it would be designed to save a thousand people. The best of the best would be selected as these people would be the last survivors of the human race.

But just as the work was beginning on the caves, President Phil Philson, long time detractor of former President Mackenzie Calloway and her husband, died of a heart attack and the job was left for his Vice President and now the new President, Gerry Ritchie, to finish. Taking his task very seriously Ritchie poured money into the project and stepped up the construction, working crews twenty four hours a day. Amazingly the caves were finished a year and a half early.

The total number of levels were fifteen levels. On the northern and southern parts of the caves were a series of stairs so everyone could move freely up and down throughout the different levels. The next to the lower level was a huge farm that was filled with a small herd of beef cattle, dairy cattle, goats, sheep, along with chickens, domestic ducks, geese and turkeys. Each had their own fenced in areas to keep control of the animals. Off to the side was a large cultivated area where grass and corn was grown for food for the farm animals. And on the opposite end was a small processing plant for butchering and storing the meat in huge refrigerators. The chickens had a coop for laying eggs. The ducks, geese and turkeys had their own area. All eggs would be used for the continuation of the species or for consumption. A dairy was set up to prepared and processed both cow and goat milk. Everything that could possibly be done to ensure the comfort and needs of the animals were met.

The bottom level was a zoo where large cages were constructed for wild animals from various zoos, both male and female. There was also areas where grains, plants and trees could be grown to supply foods for the herbivores as well as animals for the carnivores. Zoo keepers, farm hands and several veterinarians would see to the welfare of all the animals.

Above both of these levels was the garden level where various vegetables were grown in raised beds and would be tended by the occupants. Throughout the various living areas were also plant beds for herbs and various other flowering plants that were grown and would be the responsibility of the occupants. Seeds would be kept so there would always be food in its season.

Above both of these levels were ten levels for human occupants. Six levels were for families, two for married couples with no children and two were for single people. Below them was a town level that consisted of a small shopping center where the occupants could buy clothes, shoes or personal items. There was also a pharmacy, a bank, a small medical clinic and hospital as well as a police station with a small jail and a school for all grades. A small TV/radio station was also set up. Since these people would have to live in these caves for an extended period of time. Everything that could possibly be thought of to help give them some normalcy was thought of. Wherever there was an open space on all levels were plants, trees or flowers.

The only level for eating was just below the family level where a large kitchen and a large cafeteria was located. All adults and older children would be required to help cook food, serve the food and wash the pots and pans and dishes.

The only level they would not have access to was the top level where the military and the government level was located. The military level had rows of monitors that had access to the outside world and various countries that were themselves preparing their own kinds of survival caves.

Everything was in preparation for occupancy. In the United States a lottery was set up. The skills of the person or persons would be taken under consideration. Everyone would have a chance to be chosen. When the time came to occupy the caves it would happen quickly and orderly.

President Gerry Ritchie announced that he would not go to the caves. He decided that the ones that would be left behind would need leadership. His wife and family also decided to stay above to help encourage the people but he insisted that his Vice President James Byron and his family go into the caves. Soon afterward the lottery began. No one could buy or bribe their way inside. Those with valuable skills or trades were chosen along with their families. Several political leaders were also chosen. There would be need of strong leadership to rebuild the country. People from every walk of life were chosen. They would be the only ones provided with a security badge that would allow them and only them into the caves.

After the animals were safely inside their perspective places in both the zoo and farm and enough food for two years to feed the people and the animals was stored, the individuals who had been chosen were brought in. There was little fanfare but there was plenty of military and law enforcement to keep the peace. These people would have to not only have to rebuild but repopulate the country.

Former President and former First Gentleman/Professor, Mackenzie and Rod Calloway, arrived with their eight children which included their 20 year old son, Justin, his wife, Kelly, and their three year old daughter, Marie. Long time friend of the Calloway's, Clark Stevenson along with Kelly's twin sister, Rachel, and Rachel's son, C.J. Leading their siblings in were Jennifer, who was now 18, and Jazzy, who was a mature 15 year old.

The huge doors of the caves were heavy and thick, similar to a bank vault. Inside the caves booths were set up to check the badges that each person had been issued and assigned a level to live in. Everywhere there was all the military. After each member of the Calloway family, along with the others they brought were verified, only then were they allowed to pass through the secondary security door that led into the cave entrance. Rows of huge generators hummed providing electricity to all the level. There was also a huge water storage facility where water was treated. Off to one side were offices where the Joint Chiefs of Staff would be meeting. Next to them were other offices for the various branches of the military. This level would be the security level. Once the doors were closed they would not be opened again for two years, no one in and no one out, but just in case both the military and law enforcement would keep unwanted visitors out.

It took nearly all day but the caves were slowly filling as families, married couples and single people that were moved into their assigned areas. As the doors closed Rod and Mac settle into a large area carved for large families on the sixth level. Basically it was a big room where the family slept and lived. The bathrooms and showers were situated at either end of the levels, one for men and the other for women.

* * *

All the things going on around them seemed both underhanded and top secret, something the government was hoping would safeguard the future. Years of testing a sex potion on the animals led to the creation of one that would cause young teens to mature sexually and cause both males and females to have a heightened level of sexual desire. And not just desire, it also increased the fertility of both sexes. The purpose was to hope that when the doors opened once again the population of the caves, both animal and human, would have doubled or even tripled.

Fear that the few survivors in the caves would be unable to repopulate the country quickly enough government officials paid the scientists, Kozy and Haven, to secretly work on and perfect a love potion. Tweaking it to make it tasteless they introduced it into various foods and fed it to some mice. It brought the females into estrus earlier than normal and cause pregnancies more often. Two mice that normally reproduced five to ten times a year were now reproducing at double the amount of time with little side effects. Adding it to chocolates they would now be able to unwittingly introduce it to humans without their knowledge or consent. Realizing that the teenaged individuals would be perfect as they would be able to bear more children over a longer period of time than the older individuals.

Sixteen year old Jenny Calloway and her sixteen year old boyfriend, Sam Evans, were encourage with drugged chocolates to give into the desires. C.J. and Jazzy, sixteen and fifteen respectfully, were also caught in the same, secret program as were all the young people ages twelve to eighteen. Special areas in the farm and zoo sections were provided for privacy for the young couples to secretly breed and hopefully guarantee the survival of the species. All the scientists and many government officials were involved in the experiment, making sure it would go on without parental permission.

Then oddly enough a small little boy dreaming of becoming a soldier one day was caught in a very different type of program. Five year old Joel Calloway escaped from twin brother, Josh, and his nanny to talk to a government stranger. His head was filled with stories of the glory and victory of war.

Waiting for the comet was to supposedly hit Rod frowned, sitting at a desk taking notes. "This all feels very wrong, Mac. The kids all seem to be drifting in and out of here, and we've only been in these caves for just a few months!" He laid down beside her but the caves didn't allow much room for a man and wife to be private together. Rod had to move little Jada out of the way with a smile so he could lay down beside his wife "I know in here we're protected but what is really going on here? I mean Fritz Fowler was allowed to bring his women here!"

Fritz Fowler was the Secretary of Defense and a man rounder than round, aged beyond his years but had a following that would make any teenage boy want to rush to Fritz's place. He had beautiful girls. Girls 18-29, voluptuous, beautiful and more than willing to please. Sometimes there was rumors that the girls might be younger but those were just rumors.

"His lovely daughter's my ass!" Rod said under his breath. Mac just smiled holding on to Rod as he nuzzled against her for warmth. "Mac, we are going to be dealing with what happens in these caves for years, and decades to come."

Mac nodded knowing what he was saying was true but was unable to provide an answer. "All we can do is hold on until the time comes for us to leave the caves. I'm concerned about what we'll find once we leave. Will there be anything left for us? Will there be anyone left alive besides us? What kind of a life will we be able to provide for our children?" She hugged her husband tighter and brought their youngest children closer to them. The unknown loomed ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Calloway Saga

Chapter 11

Generations

* * *

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Commander in Chief)

By Baxley and CourtneyHawk with the help of Rachel

* * *

Generations will reap what I sow. I can pass on a curse or a blessing to those I will never know.

* * *

Six months had gone by and things were at an all time fever pitch in the caves. Fritz had smuggled in alcohol, a product that had been strictly forbidden. The area he occupied with his girls had turned into a money making scheme for him. Using handmade screens his girls helped relieve the need of many of the men that lived in the caves behind them. Hoarding some of the drugged chocolates he plied several high ranking officers and political leaders to take advantage of his trade. Only he knew their exploits were being recorded. When they finally were able to go back to the surface he planned on using his "movies" to his advantage.

The love potion was working very well, almost too well. Already the farm animals had bred several times and produced three or more generations. The small beef cattle herd was beginning to expand into a nearly uncontrollable one, despite the fact that many of them had been harvested. The same was true for the other animals. Room on the farm level was becoming difficult to find and so many of the smaller animals were allowed to roam freely throughout the other levels. It was common for families to share their living areas or corridors with rabbits, chickens or ducks. Still others had to contend with goats or lambs. Many people were finding it difficult to live in such conditions.

And then there was the teenagers. It seemed every female between the ages of thirteen and eighteen was pregnant, including the two oldest Calloway daughters. Jenny and Jazzy, who were both due on the same day.

When they had first arrived the two scientists had convinced C.J. And Jazzy to visit the small tents that had been constructed in the farm area. Inside was a full sized bed, a bottle of champagne, red roses and a box of special chocolates. The very air was permeated with the potion. Unable to resist, C.J. and Jazzy took advantage of the tent, spending hours making love. When they had finished they saw Jenny and Sam also leaving another tent at the same time. That had happened on the second day of the cave occupancy. Now six months later both girls were profoundly pregnant.

The adults were, of course, upset and dismayed and had several meetings trying to figure out what to do. Inviting the other cave occupants to also meet they found every one of the married women also pregnant as well as many of the single women.

Nine months after moving into the caves thousands of babies were being born. Jenny and Sam had a girl named Lacey Evans. Jazzy and C.J. had a boy named Arthur Jacob Baier calling him A.J. Less than two months later all the girls were pregnant again.

"Rod," Mac looked at him. "We need to meet with someone in charge and find out what's going on. This is ridiculous. Our children are being taken advantage of and used as guinea pigs."

Rod frowned knowing Mac was right. They had to look into this. "We'll question the kids now, because after all we have to figure out who is leading this. I can't believe all of this is going on! Jazzy and C.J. are way too young to be parents. Even Jenny is too young to me." Rod shook his head thinking how this had gone so wrong, and the comet wasn't even here yet!

In the huge caves all the young C.J. could think about or even desire was to be with his young girlfriend. Oh, he had started to love his son, but anytime they were alone he was aided by officials and he ended up with Jazzy. Making love to her was all he wanted to do. He hated to admit it but C.J. was loving every moment. So was his buddy, Sam Evans, as they talked.

"I can't help it, Sam. I really love Jazzy. We used to just hang out, but now it always involves light kissing that turns into something much, much more!"

"I know what you mean," Sam frowned, recalling the times him and Jenny just enjoyed being together rather than just 'being together'.

"I have to get going. I'm going to see AJ. I think the Calloway's nanny is going to let me. Wanna tag along to see if you can see Lacey?"

"They won't allow us to see them together. Mrs Calloway said its hard to keep track of us both while we are both in the same area."

"That's because last time we did it you ran off with Jenny," C.J. smirked at his young friend but then got the rush of desire caused by some sort of smell coming from the vents directed towards them.

"Yeah, let's try it anyway," Sam finally agreed, getting the smell as well.

The "smell" permeated the area causing all the young people to be drawn together. Most of the girls were already pregnant with their second child and if they weren't they soon will be.

Fritz Fowler, the Secretary of Defense, roared with laughter as the scientists, Kozy and Haven, were reporting to him the results of the love potion. They were also concerned about the side effects they were seeing when the potion was misted throughout the level that was being used in the air vents.

"Sir," Neil Kozy frowned, "when the potion was ingested the animals mated for hours but they tended to mate with one partner. However, when the potion was delivered as a mist the results were much more difficult to predict. Certain animals received larger amounts of the potion and their behavior was wild and uncontrollable. Not only did they mate more often in a given period of time, they mated with a multiple number of partners. One chimpanzee female mated with 34 different males in an hour. We had to separate her for well being but she was wild with lust, as were the males. We had to eventually sedate her to keep her from tearing out of her cage."

"When we turned off the mist it took three hours for the potion to drop to normal levels," Haven added. "Sir, we're all for doing our part to help the survival of the human species but we're very concerned that if the potion is used wrongly there could be serious repercussions."

"Well, the last thing I want is to cause anyone any serious health problems," Fowler told them with a wicked gleam in his eye. "But tell me about the Militant potion. How are the kids reacting to it?"

Kozy sighed. "No problems, so far. All of the children ages five through ten that are eligible are building muscle and strength that are within above normal but not dangerous levels."

"They are also maturing emotionally at a faster rate than those that are not involved in the program," Haven told him. "When there are twins involved we purposefully separate the two in order to compare them."

"What about the Calloway twins?" Fowler was referring to Joel and Josh.

"Things are going as predicted," Kozy told him. "We purposefully eliminated the female Calloway twin girls so that they could be used later as breeders."

"Very good," Fowler chuckled. "I want you to up the dosage of the love potion in the chocolate that you deliver to my level," he instructed them. He intended using his time in the caves to become richer than he already was.


End file.
